


Zapiecek czasu dostawy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Przygody kota Filemona | The Adventures of Filemon the Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Filemon, Bonifacy i miastowi, którzy dostarczają rozmaite rzeczy. Towary, informację, panikę...
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Zapiecek czasu dostawy

**Author's Note:**

> Czwarty dzień Fikatonu, prompt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzxLwcq0PZo  
> Dawno temu popełniłam miniaturkę, coś w rodzaju modern AU do „Przygód kota Filemona” pt. „Koci świat”(wisi też na AO3). Nie planowałam do niej wracać, ba, prawie o niej zapomniałam, ale dzisiejszy prompt mi ją przypomniał. Tekst pisany w trybie: „wszyscy piszą fiki o czasach zarazy, napiszę i ja”.

– Tu macie wędlinę w plasterkach, ser, pasztety, konserwy rybne, nie udało mi się kupić za dużo mięsa, ale może wam wystarczy, w końcu to wieś, w najgorszym razie zarżniecie kurę, mam też zapas polopiryny, bo wiem, że mama tylko polopirynę…

Filemon przyglądał się, jak Ala wypakowuje kolejne produkty, a jego oczka otwierały się szerzej i szerzej. Dlaczego miastowi przywieźli tak dużo rzeczy? Czy to znaczy, że już niedługo święta?

– I jeszcze klej do protez i mydła antybakteryjne, przepraszam, że tak mało papieru toaletowego i tylko fioletowy, mówię wam, gdybyście widzieli, co się działo w markecie…

– Ale jak to, zabrakło papieru toaletowego? – zdziwił się dziadek. – Co to się stało, stan wojenny wam w mieście wprowadzili czy jak?

– No przecież jest epidemia! Nie macie telewizora, ale w radiu na pewno mówili, nie słuchacie? – zdziwiła się Ala. – Zamykają granice, szkoły, lokale, wszyscy robią zapasy. Naprawdę nie wiecie?

– Nie myślałem, że to aż tak… – westchnął dziadek. – I nie spodziewałem się, że przywieziecie aż tyle. Nie mam w domu tyle pieniędzy. Kupowaliśmy drzewo, bo zimno ciągle, a emerytura ma być w przyszłym tygodniu…

– Emerytura! – Ala pacnęła się w czoło. – Przecież żadne z was nie ma konta w banku, trzeba to jak najszybciej załatwić i zgłosić w KRUS, że chcecie emeryturę przelewem, nie do ręki. W sklepie we wsi chyba można płacić kartą?

– Można, ale na co nam to?

– No epidemia jest, wszystko zamykają, co będzie, jeśli listonosz przestanie przychodzić?

– Pocztę zamykają? Koniec świata! – jęknęła babcia.

– Nie zamykają, nie strasz. – Wojtek wszedł do domu z dwiema następnymi siatkami. – I niepotrzebnie wykupiłaś pół marketu. Sytuacja wkrótce się unormuje.

– Ty i twoja wiara w oficjalne komunikaty. Jeszcze niedawno wersja oficjalna była taka, że to infekcja podobna do grypy i nie ma powodu do obaw!

Filemon starał się słuchać uważnie, ale miastowi wypowiedzieli tyle trudnych słów, że przestał cokolwiek rozumieć. W dodatku na podłodze stało teraz puste pudełko, a dla kotów nie ma ciekawszej rzeczy, niż puste pudełko. Filemon niewiele myśląc wskoczył do środka.

– Psik! – zawołała Ala i przegoniła go. – Jeszcze jego nam tu brakowało. Przecież to kot wychodzący, włóczy się nie wiadomo gdzie, a co jeśli jakiś nosiciel wirusa na niego nakaszlał?

Filemon cały się zjeżył, wskoczył na zapiecek i schował się za Bonifacego.

– Bonifacy, Bonifacy, słyszałeś, co ona mówi? – pisnął. – Że jakiś nosiciel wirusa mógł na mnie nakaszleć, a ja nawet nie wiem, co to jest wirus i jak się go nosi! Czy na plecach, jak worek ziemniaków?

– Cicho bądź, utrapieńcze – burknął Bonifacy, nadzwyczaj przejęty.

– Ala, daj spokój kotom – powiedział Wojtek. – Nie ma dowodów, że zwierzęta domowe przenoszą koronawirusa. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wierzysz w te brednie. Przecież to ma tyle samo sensu, co stwierdzenie, że czarny kot przynosi pecha!

– Wolę dmuchać na zimne. Niech ten kot się do mnie nie zbliża.

– Biedny Filemon, o co go oskarżają – westchnęła babcia.

– U nas we wsi nie może być żadnej zarazy. Skąd by się tu wzięła? – poparł ją dziadek.

– Ludzie podróżują i zupełnie nie uważają. Właśnie, zapomniałabym o najważniejszym! – Ala sięgnęła do nierozładowanej jeszcze torby. – Udało mi się dostać maseczki na twarz. Wy w ogóle nie powinniście wychodzić między ludzi, ale jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia, zakładajcie je, proszę.

Babcia patrzyła podejrzliwie.

– Nie podusimy się w tym?

– Nie ma na razie dowodów… – zaczął Wojtek.

– Lepsza taka ochrona niż żadna – ucięła Ala.

– Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój! – zdenerwował się dziadek. – Nie będę się wygłupiał na stare lata. Najwyżej umrę, co z tego? Ja już się nażyłem!

Filemon zadrżał i wtulił się w Bonifacego.

– Spokojnie, dobrze? – powiedział Wojtek. – Nikt na razie nie umiera. Najważniejsze to nie chodzić między ludzi bez koniecznej potrzeby i dokładnie myć ręce. I nie panikować, bo zawał zabija szybciej niż wirus. Właśnie. Kiedy ostatnio byliście u lekarza? Na jak długo starczą wam leki?

– Na dwa miesiące – powiedział dziadek.

– To dobrze, może do tego czasu coś się wyjaśni. Ala, wypakowałaś już wszystko?

– Już się zbieracie? – zdziwiła się babcia.

– Tak, Monika została sama z Kubą, mieli zrobić obiad, ale pewnie nie zrobili – wyjaśnił Wojtek. – Mam nadzieję, że Kuba nie polazł na jakieś koronaparty, bo jeśli polazł…

– Nasz syn nie jest taki głupi – zaprotestowała Ala.

– Co za czasy – westchnęła babcia. – Koronawirus. Kto by pomyślał, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe. Koniec świata.

Filemon z żalem patrzył, jak miastowi wychodzą i zabierają ze sobą pudełka. Mógłby się w nich tak doskonale bawić!

– Bonifacy, Bonifacy! – pisnął. – Było jakoś dziwnie. Co to jest koronawirus? Czy nosi się go na głowie jak koronę? I co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

– Nie wiem – powiedział starszy kot. – Nie mam pojęcia.

Filemon zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczkami. Bonifacy był przecież taki mądry! Jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby nie umiał mu czegoś wyjaśnić. Jeżeli Bonifacy czegoś nie wiedział, to chyba rzeczywiście zbliżał się koniec świata. Filemon zmartwił się okropnie, a raczej tak by się stało, gdyby zza kuchennej szafki nie wyjrzała mysz. Kotek natychmiast zeskoczył z zapiecka, ruszył na polowanie i już nie myślał o miastowych, wirusie i całej reszcie.


End file.
